It's Not Easy Being A Hero
by Madam Komodo
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles have alway been rivals and friend but after yet another fight they are sent to stop Eggman's new evil plan. But when something terrible happens to Knuckles, Sonic realizes that it's not always easy being a hero.
1. Chapter 1 Of Arguements and Dresses

**Of Arguements and Dresses**

Decided to write a funny fanfic with the three famous male Sonic characters arguing while the girls are amused. I wrote this fanfic during a electric storm and was inspired by listening to Five for Fightings song 'Superman(its not easy). This is only part one of the story, I'm planning on having at least four more chapters after this. I also drew a fanart pic of this chapter but I can't seem to get it added to my file for some reason. Hope you guys will like this chapter, considering I tried my best to have some of the characters in character, especially Shadow. 

Its Not Easy Being A Hero  
Part 1: Of Arguments and Dresses

It was a normal day at the base. Amy Rose was in the kitchen washing dishes while humming to herself, Tails was fixing the Tornado, Cream and her little chao, Cheese was helping Amy with the dishes, Rouge went shopping and had dragged Shadow, who was muttering cuss words under his breath, along with her, and Sonic and Knuckles were seating on the couch watching T.V.  
Sonic was flipping through channels to see if there was anything on but since he couldn't find one he continuously flipped through channels non stop. Knuckles after a while found it annoying but tried to stayed calm about it. After a long three hours of flipping channels Knuckles couldn't take it anymore.  
"Will you please stop that, Sonic." Knuckles growled, "Or at least pick a channel and stay with it."  
"There is nothing on." answered Sonic, "You try finding a decent channel to watch."  
"Ok." Knuckles agreed, "Then give me the remote."  
Sonic turned to look at Knuckles giving him a skeptical look.  
"Why?" he asked, "Your not going to turn it to some dumb channel about some lost ancient civilization, are you?"  
Knuckles looked annoyed at Sonic, who gave him an anry grin before saying "You were thinking about it weren't you?"  
Knuckles looked surprised at first but then his gaze at the blue hedgehog hardened.  
"What if I was?" he answered dryly, "You going to do something about it?"  
Sonic glared at Knuckles and said "Maybe I don't want to see some boring old show about some old tribe or something."  
Knuckles snorted before saying "I'm just curious if they might have one about echidnas and what happened to them, that's all."  
Now Sonic was the one to give out a odd snort of his own. "Haven't you learned enough about your people from Tikal?" Sonic asked curiously, wondering what was going on in the red echidna's head.  
"I want to learn what happened to them, Sonic." Knuckles replied, "I missed to know what happened because of my duties of a guardian."  
"I really don't get why was you choosen instead of another echidna?" Sonic asked curiously, "I mean all you do is guard that stupid big piece of rock, how hard is that?"  
A gasped came from the kitchen after Sonic finished his sentence. "Sonic." growled Amy, who was finished with washing the dishes and had heard what the two guys were saying.  
Sonic didn't realize that he said the wrong thing nor did he mean anything by it, the words just slipped out of his mouth. Knuckles stand up and Sonic did the same.  
Well that stupid piece of rock is considered a great honor to guard for my people." Knuckles snapped, "And it's harder to guard than you think, Sonic."  
Sonic snorted "Oh yeah, guarding that big rock is so hard, how do you do it." Sonic growled sarcastically, "It's on a pedestal, dumbass."  
"Sonic." Amy growled again, "It's a lot harder to guard the Master Emerald and you know it."  
"Stay out of this Amy." Sonic snapped, "It's none of your business."  
"Guys." Cream said with her little chao, Cheese in her arms, "Can't you guys get along."  
Amy was stunned since Sonic didn't normally snap at her like that. She grab a hold of Cream's arm and pulled the young rabbit behind her, in order to protect the little rabbit from the up coming battle between the two boys. She did this as the two boy continued to argue.  
"You try to protect the Master Emerald from thieves like Rouge and Eggman night and day." growled Knuckles, "And who are you calling a dumbass, dumbass."  
"Yeah, well who was it that kept on getting fooled by Eggman, was it a certain red echidna, I think so." Sonic sassed, "I mean how stupid can you be, you know Eggman can't be trusted."  
Knuckles looked furious. "What?" he exclaimed, he blood at a boiling point. Sonic squinted his eyes and gave Knuckles a smug smirk.  
"You heard me." he said simply, he sometimes liked pissing off his echidna friend even if he knew what might happen.  
"That was just a few times, Sonic." Knuckles grounded out, "And I'm not stupid, it's just difficult to tell when Eggman is lying, ok."  
What do you mean." Sonic snapped, "Eggman is always lies and you know it."  
Amy who was getting tired of those two argue, leaned forward and whispered to Cream. Go get my PikoPiko hammer ok." Cream nodded and was off to get the pink hedgehog's favorite weapon she uses on occasions such as this to prevent fighting among friends in the base.  
After a long eight hours of name calling the two guys were ready to kick each others butts. The door suddenly swings open revealing a very happy Rouge with five shopping bags in her hands and a very pissed off Shadow wearing a fluffy pink dress. Sonic and Knuckles instantly stopped arguing and stared at Shadow.  
"One chuckle out of both of you and you both will die a very slow and painful death." Shadow hissed through his teeth, "I mean it."  
Sonic and Knuckles just looked at each other before bursting out in long barks of laughter.  
"Holy shit, Knuckles, Shadow is gay." Sonic yelled to Knuckles, who was on the floor rolling over with laughter.  
"I'm not gay, Sonic." Shadow roared, "Rouge made me wear this stupid dress cause she wanted you guys to see it, I couldn't leave the store without trying it on because of a certain white bat."  
"I figured you guys would like it, but Shadow was being such a baby at the mall." Rouge said, "Amy do you have a camera so I can get a picture of him in it before he tears it off."  
Amy, who was smiling a very wicked smile, nodded and raced off to get one. Seconds later she came back carrying a digital camera. After a few more minutes Rouge and Amy were arguing on where they should take the picture.  
"Have him standing in front of the kitchen." Rouge said, pulling the black and red hedgehog in front of the kitchen.  
"No, Leave him where he is." Amy replied, pointing to the entrance to the house like base.  
Shadow stood helpless in front of the two ladies. He knew there was nothing he could do except watch helplessly as the two ladies argued for he knew arguing against them would be senseless and he didn't want to face the terrible wrath of the two females. His pride was slowly deteriorating just by this little escapade and the fact that both Knuckles and Sonic were laughing at him didn't make matters anymore pleasant for Shadow. He was beginning to get mad. The longer the girls were arguing and the two boys were laughing the more Shadow's blood began to boil.  
"Take the stupid picture already, damn it." Sonic yelled, "Knuckles is turning blue over here."  
Sonic pointed over to his best friend who was still on the floor pounding on it with his fists and his cheeks turning a faint blue.  
"What?" both girls exclaimed, while looking at Knuckles rolling around and holding his stomach with tears streaming down his face he was slightly in pain form all the laughing he was doing.  
"Oh please have mercy on me ladies and please take the picture already." Knuckles whined, "I don't know how much of…."  
Before Knuckles could finish his sentence Tails came in looking annoyed and curious.  
"What is going on here?" he asked, "Why is Knuckles turning blue?"  
Tails pointed to Knuckles, who was still on the floor laughing hard his whole face turning blue. Sonic simply looked at Knuckles and then at Tails before replying "He can't breath."  
Tails raised an eyebrow "Why can't he breath, Sonic?"  
"Cause he is laughing too hard." Sonic stated simply, while trying to catch his breath from the nonstop laughing at Shadow so much. Once again Tails raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys laughing at anyway?"  
Sonic immediately stopped laughing and stared at the two tailed fox. It was quite obvious that he didn't notice that Shadow was wearing a pink dress. Sonic then realize that Rouge and Amy were standing in the way, keeping the twin tailed fox from seeing the hilarious scene of Shadow in a girly dress. They were still arguing over the spot for the picture and kept moving around thus making it difficult for him to see. Shadow had then begun to cuss Rouge out for making him do this.  
"I swear if you ladies don't take the stupid picture already I am going to your ass." Shadow snarled, "Cause I am getting laughed at by two f*cking assholes."  
A sudden gasp was heard next to Tails. Everyone turned to see Cream and Cheese standing there and in Cream's hand was Amy's PikoPiko hammer.  
"Mr. Shadow!" she hissed, "Watch your laughing."  
Shadow glared at the little rabbit but decided to ignore her.  
"Amy, Rouge, get out of the way so Tails and Cream can see Shadow wearing that stupid pink dress" Sonic yelled, and then turning his attention toward Knuckles, "Take it easy Knux, its not that funny."  
Knuckles still on the floor continued laughing but was beginning to get tired.  
"The heck its funny." he cried out, "Its just that I thought Shadow was a tough guy but seeing him wear that stupid pink dress, I saw a whole different side of Shadow I thought I'd never seen before, the sissy side."  
After Knuckles finished his sentence he continued laughing like a maniac until a sudden flash of light from Amy's camera caught his attention.  
"I got it, Rouge." Amy squealed with delight, "I got an excellent shot of Shadow wearing the dress, see."  
Amy showed Rouge the picture. Rouge gave it a quick careful glance and laughed.  
"That's a keeper." she chirped, "Let's put it with the picture of Knuckles at the New Years party."  
Knuckles instantly stopped laughing once he heard Rouge use his name with New Years party. He then realize what Rouge was talking about. The event from last New Years party was an event that Knuckles still couldn't live down. At that certain party he was drunk from too much eggnog and did various stupid stunts like ride Omega's old electric floor buffer with a lamp shade on his head while screaming 'I'm a pretty lady'. That was one of the most embarrassing moment in Knuckles' life.  
Amy ran over to the group, all except Shadow, and show them the picture of Shadow that she just took. Sonic busted up laughing, Cream giggled along with Cheese, and Tails looked at the picture then at Shadow and then back at the picture before laughing along with his friends. Amy then showed the picture to Knuckles who was now trying his hardest not to bust a gut over the photo.  
"Aww man, that is a good one." he said, "Say Amy can you make a few copies for a few of my friends?"  
Amy smiled at him and said "Of course I can Knuckles, would you like the wallet sized photos or bigger than wallet sized?"  
Knuckles grinned, "Bigger than wallet size please Amy, the Chaotix will love it."  
Shadow overheard this conversation and began to shot daggers and Knuckles with a glare that could have had Eggman wetting his pants.  
"Hell no hell no" he yelled, "There is no way I am going to let any more pictures like this get out to the public.  
"Aw come on Shadow it won't hurt anyone." Knuckles snickered, "Besides I'm only going to show them and them alone."  
Shadow was still furious at the thought of anyone else seeing those pictures, especially the Chaotix. He could just hear them laughing at him now.  
After a while Shadow cooled off and the girls had went into the kitchen to fix lunch, leaving him alone with the boys. After a long hour of silence Shadow got up.  
"Well this is boring." he said, "I'm going back to Eggman's to see if he's done fixing that walking tin can, Omega and to get this damn dress off."  
"Fine we didn't want you here anyway you, Faker." Sonic jokingly sneered, "So take that black ass of yours and high tail it outta here."  
Shadow ignored Sonic's 'faker' comment and turned to the kitchen before saying. "Rouge, come on we're leaving."  
"No." came Rouge's loud voice yelled from inside the kitchen, "I'm not leaving just because you are bored and don't want hang out with the rest of the guys, you big baby."  
Shadow looked furious but decided not to even bother waiting for the white bat and closed the door behind him


	2. Chapter 2 The Mission

It's Not Easy Being A Hero

Chapter 2- The Mission

After Shadow had left the base, Sonic's other friend Mighty came running in the room waving a piece of paper around in his hand.

"Sonic, you and your team have a mission." Mighty said urgently, "And you'll never guess who it's from."

Sonic looked at Mighty, who seemed to have ran a marathon by the way he was breathing.

"A mission, from who?" Sonic questioned, "And where at?"

Mighty glanced at Sonic before

"I'm not fully sure the person's true identity but he said he was the Senator of some town." Mighty said, "But the mission is to destroy some robots that are terriozing a town somewhere in the Grand Metropolis area."

Sonic got up and gave a knowing smirk.

"I bet it was a few of Eggman's stupid badnik drones."

"Well whatever it is we'll have to find it and stop it fast." Knuckles said, pounding his fists together eagar to kick some bad guy butt.

Tails nodded, agreeing with his echidna friend. Sonic took a quick glance at his two friends and gave a quick confermitive nod.

"Let's go guys, let's kick some serious Eggman drones butt."

Both Knuckles and Tails nodded as they both said, "Right.".

Sonic then turned to Mighty.

"We're ready, just show us where they are and we'll handle the rest."

Mighty nodded.

"Alright but can we take the Tornado this time, cause I don't think I can run any more." he said, as he sighed tirely.

Tails thought for a moment before sighing thoughtfully.

"Well it is fixed, and there is an open seat if Sonic and Knuckles don't mind running or standing on the wings." Tails said, "Sonic, Knuckles, would that be ok for Mighty to ride in the back?"

Both Sonic and Knuckles nodded.

Sonic gave one of his cool smiles and said "Alright then let's go guys."

Once the had gotten on the Tornado, Tails started the engine and they were on their way to Grand Metropolis.

Once the were in the air, Mighty began to look down at the area. He soon spoted a few large robots walking around the area destroying a few buildings as they walked by.

"There they are." he said, pointing at the group of robots down below.

Tails nodded as he made a turn, as well as looking for a good place to land the Tornado. Once he found one and landed the jet, Sonic jumped up into the air and made a spid dash right torward one of the robots to stop it from destroying anymore buildings. The robot fell backward on a build and Sonic attacked another robot. As soon as he destroyed another robot he turned to the others.

"Tell Dr. Eggman that if he wants a beating all he had to do was say so." Sonic said cofidently, "Why does he even what this place anyway?"

"Well well well, impatient as always huh Sonic?" Dr. Eggman's voice said, "And if you must know there is a special item at the musemum and I must have it."

"Not on my watch, Eggman." Sonic said, as the robots combined and began the attack.


	3. Tragedy Strikes

It's Not Easy Being A Hero

Part 3: Tragedy Stirkes

Sonic ran as fast as he could while dodging every attack producted by the robot neatly. Tails, Knuckles, and Mighty watched as the blue hedgehog avoiding each attack with great ease. Knuckles decided that he couldn't let Sonic have all the fun and joined into the fray.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sonic asked in a mocking tone, "Because if it is then you need to go back to the drawing board or better yet school to make better robots."

"Don't get cocky, Sonic." Knuckles warned, "This might be one of Eggman's traps."

Sonic dodged one of the robot's punches.

"This doesn't seem like a trap to me." Sonic replied, "Besides Knux, don't ya think you're giving Eggman too much credit?"

Knuckles glared at Sonic as more robots showed up.

"You were saying." Knuckles growled, as he got into a fighting stance.

"Right, then let's go."

Tails then spotted Eggman's hover machine flying over torward the museum.

"Sonic, Eggman's heading for the museum." Tail yelled urgently,"We've got to stop him."

"Crap, there are too many dang robots here." Sonic growled, as he did a spin dash destroying five robots, "Everytime I destory a few even more come in it's place."

Mighty turned to face Sonic.

"Leave these walking tin cans to me, Sonic." Mighty said, "You guys just cream fatbutt for me will ya."

Mighty punched one of the robots then kicking another. Sonic turned to face the red and black armadillo. He gave Mighty a slightly worried glance. He then turned to Tails.

"Tails, why don't you go help out Mighty." Sonic said, "You think you're up for it, little buddy?"

"Sure, Sonic." Tails replied cheerfully, "You can count on me."

Sonic nodded before turning to Knuckles.

"Alright let's go Knuckles." he said as Knuckles nodded and the two headed torward the building.

Once they were inside they found Eggman trying to steal a rather large ruby.

"Not so fast Eggman." Sonic said boldly, getting the fat man's attention.

"Ah, I thought my robots would take care of you and your friends but it looks like I'm going to have to do all the work myself." Eggman growled, as he got out a large laser blaster.

"Like those walking trash can stop us." Knuckles stated, as he saw one of the bigger robots walking torward him and Sonic.

Sonic didn't seem to notice the robot and headed torward Eggman.

"What do you want with that oversized ruby anyway, Fatman."

"I told you countless times my name is Dr. Robutnik, you blue rat." Eggman growled, "And I am not fat, just big-boned."

"Yeah there's a word for that it's called 'FAT'." Sonic said, taunting the fat scienctist.

Eggman smirked as he aimed his gun at Sonic. The blue hedgehog fail to notice one of the bigger robots were about to slam him down into the ground as he was taunting the fat man. Sonic may not have noticed the robot taking an attack stance but Knuckles did.

"Fat..." Sonic started, but was cut off as Eggman shot at Sonic.

Sonic tried to dodge but was blocked off by two of the robots. As he was preoccupied with the robots, Eggman fired his weapon with the the bigger robot about to attack. Knuckles growled as he sprung into action. He had a strange feeling that laser was made specially for harming Sonic so he suppose he has to save the blue hedgehog. He rushed over and shoved Sonic out of the way and took the hit himself.

Sonic felt someone shove him to the ground. He got back up and was about to chew Knuckles out but stoped when he saw what happened next.

The blast and the robut hit Knuckles at the same time.

The only thing Sonic could think of saying was the concerned scream of Knuckles's name.


End file.
